


Of Mischief and Mismatch

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minhyuk’s and Yoo Kihyun’s bodies are swapped and it’s all thanks to a mischievous wizard’s reckless mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bodyswap!AU is life, I swear I love this AU. I hope you will enjoy this story!

“What are you wishing for?”

Minhyuk blinked. He looked around, not knowing where he was. It didn’t look like any places he’d ever been before; everything seemed strange, the tall, handsome male in front of him seemed _strange._

“Where—where am I?” Minhyuk asked as he looked around. He noticed there were many weird things around him: amulets, pendants, small bottles with weird-colored liquid inside them—Minhyuk swore he could only see those things in wizardry-themed movies. He then moved his eyes back to the stranger. “Who are you?”

“Here is my shop; only people with _wishes_ can find this place. And, I, obviously the owner of hi this shop, am a wizard. I can grant any wishes you wish for,” The smile on the stranger’s face made Minhyuk shudder. “Now, let’s not waste our time. _What are you wishing for_?”

Minhyuk couldn’t answer that just yet. He didn’t have any wishes. His life wasn’t perfect, but he was happy enough with it. He was happy enough to be an ordinary college student, to have loving parents and annoying brothers, to share his apartment with his best friend, to work part-time at a flower shop—it was enough for him. His life as Lee Minhyuk, even though wasn’t a perfect one, nor was it a thrilling and exciting one, was enough for him.

But, this person in front of him offered to grant his wishes, even though he didn’t seem capable to do it—the tall male said he was a wizard, but he didn’t even look like one; with that tall, slim body and handsome face, he looked more like a model than someone who worked with spells, charms, and potions.

“Come on, human, stop wasting my _—our_ time,” The wizard crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting.

“Well…” Minhyuk licked his lower lip, thinking hard for an answer. _It won’t harm, will it? Whether he’s really going to grant my wish or not, it won’t be harmful. I got nothing to lose, anyway._ “Well, okay. I’m—I’m just this ordinary, alright? My life is ordinary. Can you… can you maybe make it a little bit… interesting?”

The wizard—if he really was a wizard—clapped his hand. “Nice one! Yes, yes, I have the right stuff you can use to make your life fascinating,” He went to take a small box and opened it—Minhyuk could see there were two tiny balls in plastic wraps inside. “These are magic candies. You eat one and give the other to someone you want to be like, and wait for the result.”

The two candies were now in Minhyuk’s hand as he went back home.

“I got nothing to lose,” he said it to himself before shrugging and shoving the candies into his pants pocket. “I got nothing to lose.”

 

+

 

“You’re such a terrible liar.”

The wizard—yes, he really _was_ a wizard—made an annoyed look when a black cat—yes, he had a _talking_ black cat—appeared from behind the shop. “Shut up, Honey.”

“What’s with the ‘only people with _wishes_ could find this place’? Bullshit, you’re the one who _lured_ him here because you were bored since no one came to this place for almost a week. You’re so horrible, Chae Hyungwon.”

“I just tried to entertain myself,” The wizard, Chae Hyungwon, rolled his eyes. “Besides, wasn’t he cute? He was so naïve to believe that I would grant his wish without an equal price.”

Honey the cat jumped to the cabinet and sat there, licking his tiny paw. “What did you give him?”

“Just candies I bought yesterday,” answered Hyungwon as he went to flip the sign that hung on the front door, from ‘open’ to ‘close’. “Relax, there’s nothing to be worried—”

But, the look Honey had made him fail to relax.

“Hyungwon, they are _not_ candies,” the cat said in horror, “you gave him the real _thing_ , you stupid wizard!”

Hyungwon didn’t even try to hide the panic on his face.

He couldn’t believe that he had made a stupid mistake.

There, lying right behind the spot where he took the box with candies for his _customer_ earlier, was another small box—another small box with the real _candies_ , not the real _magic candies._

“Oh, god, give mercy,” Hyungwon muttered under his breath. “Granny will kill me.”

 

+

 

“What is that?”

Minhyuk looked aside to see Yoo Kihyun, a friend he knew since he entered the college choir, sitting on the chair beside him. They were in the middle of choir practice—their coach gave them 15 minutes break time for now—when Minhyuk realized he wore the jeans he wore yesterday, meant he got the candies with him. He knew he was right when he fished inside his pocket and felt the plastic wraps with the tips of his fingers. He pulled them out right when Kihyun approached him, causing the tiny-figured male to get curious.

“Candies,” answered the white-haired guy nonchalantly. He stared at the candies while he thought of what the wizard said to him, to give the other one whom he wanted to be like. Whom he wanted to be like? He never thought about it before.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kihyun took one of the candies from his hand.

“Can I have one?”

Minhyuk didn’t answer immediately; he worked his brain harder—and faster.

Yoo Kihyun, a computer science student and the owner of the best of the best voice their choir had ever had. He was smart, he was cute, and he had a voice coming from Heaven. He was perfect. Minhyuk sometimes admitted to himself that he envied Kihyun for having a brilliant brain and beautiful voice, and—

And, it hit Minhyuk.

Maybe he should give the candy to Kihyun…

“Yeah, sure,”

… And wait for a miracle to happen…

But, nothing happened. Except for Kihyun and he almost threw up because the candies tasted like shit, nothing had happened. They ended the choir practice as usual—Minhyuk got a glare because his voice cracked at the end of the song, and Kihyun, as usual, got praised for his wonderful voice—and went home as usual. Hoseok’s ramyeon greeted him once he stepped into his shared apartment and he got a smack on his head for sneakily taking a mouthful of it, and after that, everything ran as usual.

Nothing happened even until he was ready to sleep.

Minhyuk could only sigh.

“A wizard your ass,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes, and soon enough, drowsiness swallowed him completely.

 

+

 

He winced when the sun rays broke through the crack of the curtains. He grunted in disapprove, not wanting to get up just yet, even though he knew he had class early in the morning. His entire body was sore, he felt so tired, and he just wanted to get closer into the comfortable warmth beside him, to the broad shoulders, bare chest, and strong arms—

Minhyuk’s eyes snapped open. Who was the owner of those broad shoulders, bare chest, and strong arms? They were definitely not Hoseok’s—Hoseok would never sleep _naked_ with him; no, it wasn’t how their friendship worked.

It was someone else in his bed. It was someone else, sleeping with him, hugging him, and that someone else wasn’t even wearing anything—

Minhyuk looked down fearfully, only to get another nightmare striking him.

He was naked as well. Only a thin blanket covered his body, and, oh, god, there were purplish marks all over him! He was naked, his body was full of hickeys, and someone was there with him in his bed, someone whom he was 100% sure responsible for whatever had happened to him last night.

_Did I get raped? Oh my god, I did get raped and I don’t even remember a single thing about it!_

The silence in the room was broken with his sharp, frantic screams. He pulled the thin blanket to cover his nakedness, waking the stranger in his bed up in an unpleasant manner, and before the stranger could get a full grasp of what happened, his feet had worked first to kick him from the bed, causing loud bumping noises to echo the room.

“What the fuck are you doing, Kihyun?!”

 “What the fuck am I doing? _That_ is my question! What the fuck are you doing—” Minhyuk was about to explode in both fear and anger, but when his brain had managed to get what the stranger said, he stopped. “Wait. Did you say ‘Kihyun’?”

The stranger got up—Minhyuk’s face turned all red and hot as he saw the biggest cock he’d ever seen (since he’d never seen any cocks but his and, accidentally, Hoseok’s before, and this one was way bigger than Hoseok’s, let alone his cute, small one)—and let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes, _Kihyun,_ what else should I call you?”

“But, I’m not—” Minhyuk’s jaw dropped when he realized something. Taking a quick glance at his own dick, he shrieked. “Oh. Fucking. God. It’s not mine. It’s not Mini-Min. Oh, god, what’s happening?!”

“Hey, Kihyun, you okay?” Now the stranger’s tone softened, worries expressed there. Minhyuk couldn’t even flinch when long fingers curled under his chin, taking his head up. “Calm down and look at me. _Are you okay_?”

No, Minhyuk wasn’t okay. Minhyuk was a mess. He couldn’t think of anything...

... Especially after he figured out the stranger’s identity.

Those sharp eyes, yes, he once knew them. Those thick lips, well, they were familiar, too. The tan skin, the scent of a forest after the rain that came from the well-built body, the deep voice—they were all familiar; they were all parts of his life years ago.

“H-Hyunwoo,”

A smile appeared on the handsome face. “You seem to forget what happened last night, but at least you remember my name.”

Minhyuk quickly looked away; he couldn’t stand being under that warm stare for any longer. He excused himself to go to the bathroom—he just recognized that he wasn’t in his room, in his shared apartment, and it made him even more panic—almost fainting when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_The wizard. The magic candies. Kihyun._

“Fuck me,” He breathed shakily.

The reflection in the mirror wasn’t him. The reflection in the mirror was someone with dark brown hair and short, tiny body.

The reflection in the mirror wasn’t him; it was Kihyun’s.

“Good lord, I’m so doomed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo Kihyun didn’t know what was happening. He remembered everything went as usual yesterday; he had class from morning until noon, and he went to the choir practice at 4. After that, Hyunwoo picked him up and they went to grab dinner, before in the end they settled in Kihyun’s small apartment, where Hyunwoo spent a night— _doing everything nasty in his bed._

Kihyun didn’t have any idea how he could wake up in this strange, messy room he’d never been before.

He kicked the comforter around his body away and walked around, examining the stuff that mostly scattered on every spot, which Kihyun was sure not the right spot those things belonged to be. There were stacks of books on the floor beside the desk, papers piling up on the wooden table. Kihyun took a short look at the books, finding out that they were all about Korean literature and calligraphy. The papers, too, were full with calligraphy, giving him at least one fact about the owner of this room: he loved calligraphy (and literature, of course).

Kihyun’s eyes quickly searched for something that could give him the exact name, even though he was almost so sure that he had found it already. He recklessly reached for one of the papers on the desk, and luckily it seemed to be a result of some test. There was the name, as well as the major the owner of the room took.

“Lee Minhyuk, Korean Literature Department…” Kihyun read, but then he stopped midway.

It wasn’t his voice. No, it wasn’t his voice, though the voice was familiar, as familiar as the name he just read on the paper.

_This is crazy. This can’t be happening. This is not a movie; this kind of thing doesn’t exist!_

He jolted when someone knocked—or _banged loudly and annoyingly—_ on the door; a voice he’d never heard before trailed along. “Minhyuk, wake up! Don’t you have morning class today? And, it’s your turn to cook breakfast, come on! I’m hungry and we don’t have much time!”

Kihyun shivered at the name that was mentioned.

_This is not real._

 “Oh, come on, sleepyhead,” The door swung open and a stranger appeared—an attractive one with that toned body, fair skin, and handsome face, Kihyun should say, (but, unfortunately this wasn’t the right time to think about it). “You’d better hurry if you want me to drop you by—oh, you’re awake. Nice to know you pretended to be deaf.”

“Who are you?” was one thing Kihyun managed to say.

The stranger scoffed. “I’m Batman,” he answered while rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe now you’re pretending not to know me, too.”

“No, I’m not pretending. I mean—” Kihyun sighed frustratingly, not knowing how to explain to this stranger that he _wasn’t_ Minhyuk and he really didn’t know him _at all._

“Stop with the unfunny joke, pup. Now, come on, get ready. I’m in a good mood today, so I’ll be willingly cooking for us this morning. You can do the laundry later.”

Kihyun didn’t have a chance to say anything more because he had been dragged outside and shoved to the bathroom.

“Make it quick or else I’ll leave you behind!”

Kihyun hated to be ordered around by someone else. Normally, he would snap at those who dared ordering him around, but this situation was an exception. His brain couldn’t work properly because what he saw in the mirror got him freezing.

White hair, thin body, pretty face… they were definitely not his.

This body definitely belonged to Lee Minhyuk, his choir mate.

Gritted his teeth, Kihyun did his best to hold the urge to break the mirror, demolishing his—or, actually, Minhyuk’s—reflection.

“Damn, Lee Minhyuk, what have you done to me?!”

He didn’t even bother to shower. For now, what he needed was only to find someone who would take full responsibility of this mess.

Of course, he wouldn’t let Lee Minhyuk live in peace before this huge problem was solved!

 

+

 

It was weird to have to ring the bell of the apartment, even though the room itself was his. It was even weirder to have Hyunwoo opened the door for him; the look the tan male had wasn’t what Kihyun wanted to see.

“Hyun—” Kihyun stopped himself from saying the name, knowing Hyunwoo would be confused if he called him because right now, he was a stranger and it’d be weird to hear his name called by someone he never knew before. Hyunwoo was studying in a different university, so there was no way he knew Minhyuk (and so was the opposite, there was no way Minhyuk knew Hyunwoo), especially because Kihyun never mentioned the name even once, since he and Minhyuk weren’t that close—they were only choir mates, anyway. “Uh… hi, is Kihyun here?”

Kihyun clenched and unclenched his sweaty palms uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure why Hyunwoo took so long to stare at him with such a look instead of letting him in. Hyunwoo’s eyes on him, oh, how he hated it when he didn’t get the usual warm look Hyunwoo always had for him.

“Kihyun’s inside,” Hyunwoo answered eventually. “He’s not in a good state, so I don’t know if he wants to meet anyone now.”

Kihyun almost winced at that. Of course Kihyun— _Minhyuk_ , actually—wasn’t in a good state, remembering he wasn’t even in the right _body_.

“I really, really need to meet him now. There’s something important we need to… talk about. So, can you let me in? Please?”

Again, Hyunwoo didn’t answer right away. He gave Kihyun that stare again—oh, Kihyun wanted to punch that handsome face and tell the man not to look at him as though he was an _enemy_ —before moved aside to give room for Kihyun to enter.

“Thank you,” mumbled Kihyun as he slipped inside. He looked around, relieved that his apartment still as the same as the last time he saw it, meant Minhyuk hadn’t touched anything yet.

Hyunwoo walked past him, making a beeline to Kihyun’s bedroom, opening the door only to tell Kihyun— _Minhyuk—_ that he had a guest.

“Hey, Ki, someone wants to meet you.”

Kihyun could hear grumbles from the room.

“Just tell that someone I’m dead!”

_Oh, yes, you’re about to be dead, Lee Minhyuk._

“Min—Kihyun, it’s me,” Kihyun said hurriedly, before Hyunwoo sent him away—the taller seemed so eager to do it, even though he didn’t mention it; his eyes said it all, and having this ‘relationship’ with Hyunwoo for almost two years made Kihyun know when Hyunwoo was uncomfortable with someone’s presence (though he didn’t know why Hyunwoo was uncomfortable with Minhyuk—or Minhyuk’s body—around him).

As soon as he spoke, sounds of steps were heard and Minhyuk—in Kihyun’s body—appeared.

“Ki—Minhyuk! You came!” Minhyuk sounded like he would cry soon if Kihyun didn’t come. The latter—Kihyun really needed more and _more_ time to get used to seeing his body moving around against his will because there was someone else in it—grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the room, slamming the door without even spare a single glance at Hyunwoo, who looked very confused.

“Kihyun! I know you’re mad, I know you want to kill me and get your body back, but, I swear, this isn’t my fault! I don’t even know what’s happening here!” Minhyuk didn’t give him a chance to speak. “I—I met a wizard two days ago and he gave me these candies… the candies we ate yesterday. I think—I think that’s why—”

“Wait,” Kihyun raised his hand to stop Minhyuk from talking nonsense (oh, look at those long, beautiful fingers he had now). “Did you just say that our bodies swapped like this is a wizard’s fault? A _wizard_? Minhyuk, did you really think I believed in wizards’ existence? We’ve grown up, Minhyuk, and you’re talking shit like a five year old kid!”

“Yeah, only five year old kids believe that two people can swap bodies,” Minhyuk grunted. “I didn’t believe it, too, Kihyun, but look at us now! How could I not believe it when everything has turned like this?”

Minhyuk was right and it made Kihyun feel irritated even more. He took a long and deep breath, heaving it slowly to calm him down. This mess really caused a headache.

“Alright, let’s say I believe you. Now, what should we do?”

Minhyuk sat on the edge of the bed, knees up, pressing against his chest. “We should meet the wizard. There’s this… old, weird shop near campus, there’s where I met him—fuck, I didn’t even know how I could end up there. I think we should go there, meet the wizard, and ask him to return us to normal.”

“Very well. Let’s go!” Kihyun was about to open the door when he realized that Minhyuk didn’t move from where he was sitting. “What are you doing? Let’s go meet the wizard!”

“Not that I don’t want to…” Minhyuk licked his lower lip, “but are you sure you don’t want to go home—I mean, to my place first and change clothes? You came here with my ugly PJs… and Hoseok’s bunny slippers.”

Kihyun looked down, cheeks heating when he knew Minhyuk was right (again). “Oh fuck me,” he muttered under his breath. It looked like he was too busy panicking that he didn’t even realize what he wore when he stormed outside Minhyuk’s apartment.

He wore a pair of worn Rilakkuma PJs (why did Minhyuk wear Rilakkuma PJs? Let alone it was the _girl_ Rilakkuma, whatever the name was) and, good grace, were those pink, bunny slippers? And, Minhyuk said they were Hoseok’s—was that the hot, attractive man, who appeared to be Minhyuk’s roommate? Why did such a gorgeous man wear pink, bunny slippers?

Kihyun threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow as he let out muffled screams.

Everything wouldn’t be going easily from now on until he got his body back.


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk was relieved that the shop was still there—he was somewhat afraid that the shop would disappear because, well, it was a real magic shop and the owner was a real wizard, meant he could just run away after what he had done _along with the shop_ ; Minhyuk somehow had a feeling that it was possible. But, the shop was still there, still the same as the first he saw it: old and weird.

“Is this the place?” Kihyun asked from behind—he was being so grumpy since he had to go back to Minhyuk’s apartment first to change clothes, but Minhyuk kept shrugging him off; it wasn’t his fault, anyway.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk replied. He took a deep breath before saying, “Let’s go in.”

There was no one inside. The sign on the front door said ‘open’, but Minhyuk didn’t see the wizard anywhere.

“Where is he?” Kihyun asked again; he kept his voice low this time, as though he was afraid something bad would happen if he was too loud.

“I don’t know,” answered Minhyuk. “He should’ve been here.”

“Hyungwon will be here in a minute.”

Both Minhyuk and Kihyun blinked at the unfamiliar voice. They looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but failed.

“My ears weren’t playing tricks on me, right? You heard that too, right, Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk nodded. Yes, he heard it too clearly, but who was just saying?

Suddenly, a small, black shadow appeared before his eyes. Minhyuk stepped back in shocked, bumping into Kihyun, but then he realized that it was only a cat that jumped onto the table beside him.

“You’re the kid that came here two days ago, right? The one Hyungwon made fool of.”

Again, Minhyuk blinked (Kihyun did, too). He almost couldn’t believe it, if only he didn’t see it himself. “Kihyun,” he called, “I think this black cat is talking to me.”

They could hear a sigh after.

“You humans are just rude, saying like I was only a mere cat,” said the—unbelievably—black cat. “Hyungwon is inside. He has something to do with his grandma. Well, actually, he’s being punished for giving you the magic candies. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

Minhyuk felt so dizzy all of a sudden. First, he met a weird man that turned to be a wizard. Second, he exchanged bodies, accidentally, with Kihyun. And, now, a cat was talking to him—to them. Would things get weirder than this?

Loud, explosion noises were heard from behind the shop, distracting him. Soon after, the back door opened and someone with tall body entered the room—it was the wizard. He didn’t look good; actually, he looked irritated when he stormed into the shop, but halted his steps when he saw Minhyuk and Kihyun.

“You!” The wizard’s thin, long finger pointed rudely at Minhyuk’s—Kihyun’s—direction. “Where are they? Give them back before I’m killed!”

Kihyun, obviously didn’t understand any single thing, frowned. “What are you talking about?”

The wizard grumbled impatiently. “The candies! Where are they? You’d better give them back or I’ll turn you into a fat, ugly frog!”

“We ate them,” Minhyuk quickly chimed in before Kihyun punched the wizard’s face. “It’s not him who came here two days ago. It’s me.”

The wizard’s face went pale, as though he lost all the blood in his body. “You… what?” he whispered before screaming, “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? _HOW COULD YOU EAT THEM?_ ”

Minhyuk pouted. “Well, you told me to eat one and give the other to…” He cleared his throat, not wanting Kihyun to know the reason of why he let Kihyun eat the other one, “… someone else. And, I did.”

The wizard screamed once more, more frustrated. He pulled his jet black hair into every direction, making him look like someone mental. “You two—oh, fuck! I can’t even find the right word to define how I hate you two!”

“Hey, hey, hold on,” It was Kihyun who spoke. All the time he kept silence behind Minhyuk, but now he surged forward. “ _You_ gave it to him. _You_ gave him the instruction. Now, _you_ didn’t have the rights to blame _us._ ”

“He’s right, Hyungwon, it’s all your fault. You started it,” The black cat purred. “You should go and tell Granny.”

“Did you tell me to let her torture my soul even more? No way!” Into the couch in the room, the wizard slumped. “God, I’m so in trouble.”

“So are we,” Kihyun started getting mad at the wizard’s antic. “We came here to _make_ you turn us back to normal. We can’t keep it this way; we have different lives to live.”

“Can you just make us other candies to get us back to our bodies?” asked Minhyuk; he was calm, way calmer than Kihyun—everything had happened to him made him tired that he couldn’t even burst out.

“It’s not as easy as making _candies_ ,” the wizard heaved a heavy sigh. “I didn’t make those candies, means I don’t know the ingredients to make it. It’s my great-grandmother who made it, and she just deceased about a thousand years ago. There’s no way I know how to make the cure.”

“Granny knows how to make it, Hyungwon,” Again, the black cat spoke up, but the words made the cat earn a glare from the wizard.

“She’d kill me if she found out about this mess,” snapped the wizard. “She almost burned me when she knew the candies were missing; imagine what she will do to me when she knows that the candies were eaten by these two fools!”

Minhyuk knew Kihyun was pissed (he’d never seen his own angry face before, but he knew he’d never look this scary even when he was super upset; only Kihyun could make his usual bright and cheerful face look _that_ scary), so he reached the latter’s wrist, tugging it gently. “Let me handle this,” he muttered softly before pulling Kihyun to stand behind him. “Listen, uh, Hyungwon,” he started, “we can’t stay like this forever. You should help us, sooner or later. I will never stop bothering you before you turn us back to how we used to be. You won’t live peacefully until this case’s solved.”

“Sounds like a huge bother for so many, many years ahead, Hyungwon,” The cat jumped off of the table and headed to Minhyuk, rubbing the body against Minhyuk’s legs. “Just help them. If you insisted not to tell Granny, at least find a way to make the cure. Use your lazy brain, wizard.”

Hyungwon grunted. “Honey, you sure are so, so annoying!”

“And, you’re so, so reckless—and irresponsible, if you refused to help them.”

“Fine! Fine,” Finally, after loud grumbles of disagreement, the wizard gave in. “I’ll find a way, but it will take time, so I can’t promise you that I can make the cure soon. You should bear with this situation for a while.”

Kihyun still didn’t seem amused by that, but Minhyuk thought it was enough. The wizard willing to figure out how to make the cure was enough.

“Now, go away! Seeing your ugly faces makes me want to curse someone—or two,” Hyungwon pinched the bridge of his nose as he said so in such annoying tone, making Kihyun almost jump and tear that handsome face apart if only Minhyuk didn’t hold his arm with both hands.

 

+

 

They settled at one of the tables in a burger joint nearby. After leaving Hyungwon’s shop, they realized that they hadn’t taken any food since morning, and their stomachs were grumbling in hunger.

They were eating in silence. Minhyuk was usually a talkative person, but since Kihyun was obviously not in the mood to talk about anything, Minhyuk chose to shut up, waiting until Kihyun started a conversation.

It felt like forever until Kihyun finally said, “Tell me everything I should know about you.”

Minhyuk stopped munching his fries and looked at Kihyun in a daze. “What?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes—it was weird to see his body acted like Kihyun; it was so not Minhyuk (of course, it _was_ not Minhyuk, it was Kihyun in his body). “What I should know about you,” he repeated. “Your schedules, your friends and foes, or if you have something you can’t eat, any allergies—just tell me everything so I can be _you_ without making any suspicions.”

Minhyuk was stunned for a moment. Kihyun was right, he—no, _they_ needed to know about each other’s lives because right now, they didn’t walk around as themselves. People didn’t see them as what they were— _people see me as Yoo Kihyun, not Lee Minhyuk._

It was rather unsettling, not only because Kihyun would trespass his private life, but also because he needed to _pretend_ to be someone else, to be Kihyun. It wasn’t even what he wanted. He wanted to be _like_ Kihyun, not to be Kihyun _literally_ —even thinking of how he would survive in every class Kihyun took (Kihyun was a computer science student, for your information) had made him feel a shiver running along his spine.

“—did you get what I said?”

Minhyuk blinked three times when his mind was back to its place. “Huh?”

“God, can you just pay attention to what I said?” Kihyun grunted. “E-mail me your schedules—your classes, clubs besides choir, and anything you do in your spare time. And, tell me what I should do with your friends and family, your roommate, especially. I already made him confused as fuck this morning, and I should fix it. Oh, and I think we’d better use our respective phones. If we can’t live as ourselves, at least I still want to be _me_ even though it’s only through social media.”

“Oh…” Minhyuk was like hearing a ‘click’ on his head. He fished into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone—Kihyun’s phone, exchanging it with his own device that Kihyun brought. After that, he started, “Well, yeah. I will send you my schedules once I get back to my—uh, your place. And… umm, I’m pretty sociable, I think? I befriend almost everyone, so just smile and make a small conversation when someone greets you. I work part-time at a flower shop on Saturday and Sunday. You know, the one across from the street of my apartment. I start working at nine. After that, I usually visit my mom; I’ll give you her address later. And…” He thought for a moment, “about my roommate. His name is Shin Hoseok, an engineering student. He’s nice and sweet, but don’t let him cook because all he can do is make ramyeon. He, uh… he will bring someone into our apartment at night sometimes… if that happened, which I’m sure will happen, don’t forget to sleep with earphones in your ears, or else you won’t be able to sleep.”

“Wait. Don’t tell me he brings someone to fuck home!”

Minhyuk could only spare an apologetic look. “You’ll get used to it,” he said, not helping at all because, well, it just couldn’t be helped. “Now, tell me about you.”

“Alright,” Kihyun tapped his fingers on the table, “I don’t talk much, so you don’t have to be _too_ friendly. Don’t ever come late to every class I have, and make sure you take a note of everything that’s taught. Oh, make sure you spare some time to study with me; we have different majors, so I should teach you everything you need to survive my classes, and you should teach me about Korean literature, too,” He paused after that, looking kind of unsure of what he would say next, but, in the end, he did, anyway. “And, one thing about the guy you woke up to this morning…”

The atmosphere suddenly tensed up—it wasn’t like it hadn’t been tense between them since morning, but now it got more uncomfortable—and Minhyuk knew why.

_Son Hyunwoo, how could you?_

“Whatever he tries to do to you, whether it’s kissing or having sex… don’t let him do it. Hugging is still acceptable because if you refused, he’d think _I_ hated him, but other than that is a _no_. Make an excuse, tell him you’re not feeling well or anything—just _stay away._ ”

Minhyuk’s head was pounding painfully, so was his chest. Seeing how Hyunwoo looked so affectionate toward him because the tall man saw him as Kihyun this morning, and how Kihyun being protective toward Hyunwoo made something start bubbling inside him—something unpleasant that he wanted to get rid of forever.

“Yeah, no worries, I’ll never touch your boyfriend,” Minhyuk felt like there was a lump in his throat when he uttered the words; it was a good thing that he managed to say it without sounding so pathetic.

Kihyun didn’t say anything else after, and Minhyuk chose to keep quiet as well before the other could see the pain flashing on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Nervousness hit Kihyun once he reached Minhyuk’s place. He still stood in front of the door, battling himself whether he should go inside or not—it was a stupid question, though, because if he chose not, then where would he sleep tonight? He couldn’t go to his own apartment because Hyunwoo was possibly there by now, and it would be so awkward if he suddenly came.

“Fuck it,” Kihyun mumbled under his breath, running his palm over his now whitey hair. He then fished into his pants pocket, sighing when he felt the cold metal-surfaced of the apartment key touching the tips of his fingers. Pulling it out, he stared at it, feeling even more unsettled.

 _I want to go home_ , he thought. _I want to go back to my own place, not anyone else’s, not Minhyuk’s—_

“Why are you just standing there?”

Kihyun almost dropped the key to the floor when the voice interrupted him. Turning around, he found Hoseok standing behind him, as though he was waiting for Kihyun to open the door for them both.

“Uh… nothing, I was just…” Kihyun rubbed his nape nervously, “… thinking about something.”

Hoseok only hummed in return, letting Kihyun unlock the door. “Have you been eating?” he asked once they were inside. He threw his backpack recklessly onto the couch before slumping there. “I’m hungry.”

“I ate with a friend before going home,” replied Kihyun. He awkwardly sat on the other edge of the couch, trying to keep safe distance with Hoseok. The blond didn’t say anything as a reply, but when Kihyun glanced at him, he was looking at Kihyun, making Kihyun feel more uncomfortable. “W-What?”

“Can’t you make me something?” The way Hoseok spoke was like a cute child wanting to be fed (despite his muscular body and dangerously sexy, handsome face). “Cook me something, yeah, pup? Even ramyeon will do. Yeah? Please?”

Kihyun flinched when Hoseok leaned closer, head resting on his shoulder, yet eyes still on Kihyun. This reminded Kihyun of a lost bunny and all the fluffy things ever existing in this world, and he couldn’t understand why a guy like Hoseok would do something _cute_ like that.

“Get away,” Kihyun needed to use all his strength to push Hoseok away. “You don’t have to be like that.”

“Be like what?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Like _that_ , clingy,” he answered. “It’s awkward to see someone like you acting like a kid.”

Hoseok jutted his lips (Kihyun just noticed that Hoseok’s lips were cutely pink), looking all confused and a little bit disappointed. “Why? You were usually being clingy to me, too. Now I can’t do the same thing to you? That’s unfair.”

Kihyun felt like screaming to Hoseok’s face, telling him that he wasn’t Minhyuk—that the real Minhyuk was trapped in his body, but, of course, he couldn’t. He didn’t like how Hoseok was being too close to him—no, he wasn’t comfortable with that. He wasn’t used to it yet, and he didn’t know if he would get used to it anytime soon.

He didn’t have a choice but play along, though.

“It’s—it’s not like that,” A sigh escaped Kihyun’s lips. “I’m just not in the mood. Sorry.”

Hoseok’s stare made him shift nervously. He felt like being examined, though he knew it was normal since he was sure that in Hoseok’s eyes, he’d acted weird since morning. Kihyun breathed slowly, mentally cursing himself. What if Hoseok pushed him to spill everything happened? He didn’t even have a good answer to it—being honest would only make him look stupid that he wouldn’t say the truth.

But, Hoseok didn’t push him at all.

“Are you not feeling well? Something troubles you?”

 _Yes, your so-called roommate has troubled me a lot that now I’m stuck with you._ “No, I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”

Hoseok didn’t seem sure, but he nodded, anyway. “Fine, then,” he said as he got up. “Go rest; I’ll just cook for myself,” The blond patted Kihyun’s head gently before getting up and going to the small kitchen. “Oh, by the way, Minhyuk,”

Kihyun turned his head to look at Hoseok.

“My friend will come later tonight,” A grin that curled on Hoseok’s lips let Kihyun know what kind of _friend_ Hoseok would have tonight.

Kihyun groaned lowly. Tonight wouldn’t be easily gone through.

 

+

 

_“Oh, Hoseok!”_

Kihyun closed his eyes tightly. Whether the walls were thin or Hoseok’s _friend’s_ voice was that loud, but Kihyun could hear it clearly. It had been past midnight and Kihyun needed to sleep because according to the schedules that Minhyuk sent to him, he would have a class at 8 in the morning.

It wasn’t like Minhyuk didn’t warn him about Hoseok’s late night _activity_ , but he didn’t expect it would be this loud. Minhyuk had suggested him to plug earphones into his ears, but Kihyun didn’t have his earphones with him, and he couldn’t find Minhyuk’s—the room was too messy for anyone to find something they need; Kihyun should be grateful that Minhyuk’s phone charger seemed to be always plugged on the electric socket, so he could easily find it before his phone died.

_“Hoseok! Ah—ahh!”_

Even with pillows covering his ears, Kihyun still could hear the noises from the room next door clearly. The girl Hoseok brought was getting louder and louder, and Kihyun felt like ripping his ears off, so he shouldn’t have to hear _everything_ coming from Hoseok’s room.

“Why do you have to be this damn loud, for fuck’s sake!” Kihyun groaned frustratingly as he threw the pillow across the room, not even caring that it crashed against the pile of calligraphy books Minhyuk had, scattering the books onto the floor.

It was around five when the sexual activity was over and Kihyun could breathe easily because after hours of torturing noises, he could finally sleep.

It was two hours later when Hoseok woke him up, telling him not to be late to his morning class (Kihyun cursed Minhyuk loudly in his head for taking those morning classes three days in a week).

It was only been a night and Kihyun already missed his own life.

 

+

 

Minhyuk was there when Kihyun reached the university front gate. The boy, who previously leaned against the wall, straightened his back and waved at Kihyun; he raised his eyebrows as he saw how messed up Kihyun was. “Were you not sleeping all night or what?” he asked. “You look like a total shit.”

“Blame everything on your roommate,” Kihyun grunted, bumping his shoulder against Minhyuk’s when he walked past the latter.

Minhyuk looked confused at first, but in a second, Kihyun knew Minhyuk understood what he meant. Minhyuk quickly matched Kihyun’s steps—which wasn’t that easy anymore because Kihyun walked faster with those long limbs and Minhyuk should work twice harder to keep up with his pace—and when Kihyun glanced, Minhyuk looked like he felt sorry about what happened.

“Did you not use earphones?” asked the now-shorter boy. “I told you—”

“I couldn’t find your earphones,” Kihyun replied before Minhyuk could finish his words. “I didn’t bring my earphones—who would remember to bring earphones in yesterday’s situation—and it was almost impossible to find one in your room, thanks to all your books and papers, and everything on the floor!”

“Well, you could just ask me…”

Kihyun just noticed that started from the beginning of the mess, every time Minhyuk said something right, Kihyun would get pissed. Minhyuk was right, Kihyun could’ve texted him last night and asked where he kept his earphones, and he, himself, wondered why the idea didn’t even come across his mind when it was needed—but, of course, Kihyun wouldn’t let Minhyuk know that he was _that_ stupid last night (“Your friend’s _friend_ was too loud; I couldn’t even think of anything!” was what he said to defend his own ass).

“Why were you waiting for me?” Talking about Hoseok, his friend, and earphone would make Kihyun even more pissed off, so he’d better change the topic.

“Well…” Minhyuk shoved his hands into his pants pockets, eyes staring at his feet, as though they were the most interesting things on Earth. “I just wanted to see you, making sure that you were okay.”

“How could you expect me to be okay in this mess you’ve caused?” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t okay; I still am not. _We_ aren’t okay.”

“Yeah,” the originally literature student mumbled. “I’ll just show you where my class is, then. I still have a couple hours before your class starts today, anyway.”

They walked silently to the literature building. Minhyuk would nudge Kihyun’s arm every time they met someone Minhyuk knew midway. The day had just started and Kihyun was already tired for smiling and forcing a chit-chat with almost everyone—when Minhyuk said he was pretty sociable, he lied; he was _super_ sociable that Kihyun thought he would die smiling if he had to be Minhyuk for the rest of his life.

“Do I really need to greet literally _everyone_?” Kihyun hissed when Minhyuk’s friend he just talked to walk away from them.

“I think so.”

Kihyun would’ve thrown profanity to Minhyuk if only his phone wasn’t ringing. Kihyun reached for it, only to find Hyunwoo’s name on its screen. His expression softened at that, and he realized how he missed Hyunwoo, and felt jealous toward Minhyuk. Hyunwoo didn’t contact him all night yesterday, meant he stayed a night in his place, just when he wasn’t around, and Hyunwoo didn’t even know that someone he spent his night with wasn’t even Kihyun.

Minhyuk was a bit startled when Kihyun suddenly shoved the phone to his chest. “What?”

“It’s Hyunwoo, pick it up. Our voices are different, he’d notice even in a phone call.”

Minhyuk didn’t seem to like the idea, but Kihyun insisted, not giving the latter any other choices. Thus, in the end, he took the phone from Kihyun’s hand and pressed the answer button.

“Let me hear, too,” Kihyun whispered, so Minhyuk put it on loudspeaker.

 _“Hey, Ki,”_ Hyunwoo greeted from the other side. _“Are you in college already?”_

“Um,” Minhyuk bit his lower lip, “yeah. Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up; you seemed… tired, so I let you sleep.”

_“That’s fine. I was just wondering why you went so early when your class starts in three more hours.”_

“I—I wanted to meet a friend first. I, uh, borrowed his book and forgot to give it back yesterday. He needed it for his morning class, so I brought it for him.”

Kihyun heard Hyunwoo humming understandingly—he was always like that, never pushing Kihyun even at those times when he knew Kihyun was lying (Kihyun had a feeling that Hyunwoo knew that Minhyuk was lying right now).

_“Get back here, then. I’ll make you breakfast. You haven’t eaten anything when you went, have you?”_

“I haven’t. Gonna go back now, then.”

_“See you in fifteen minutes, Ki.”_

Kihyun felt there was a pang in his heart when Minhyuk dropped the call. He missed Hyunwoo, he still wanted to hear his voice. But, he knew he needed to understand the situation. He should bear with everything right now, until he got his body— _his life_ —back.

“He stayed a night, didn’t he?” It didn’t even sound like a question since the answer was pretty obvious since the beginning, but he wanted to hear it from Minhyuk.

“Yeah,” replied the latter, returning the phone to Kihyun. “We didn’t do anything, I swear. He wanted to, w-well, you know, but I told him I wasn’t in the right mood to do it, so we just cuddled until we fell asleep… if you don’t mind.”

Of course Kihyun _do_ mind, but he knew Minhyuk didn’t have many options to avoid Hyunwoo completely—besides, he didn’t want Hyunwoo to think he was avoiding the tan, tall guy. “It couldn’t be helped,” he said half-heartedly. “You’d better go now, don’t make him wait or he’d be worried.”

He was expecting Minhyuk to go immediately since they didn’t have anything left to talk about—they’d reached Minhyuk’s class, anyway—but Minhyuk stayed. The brunet looked at him in a stare that he couldn’t identify the meaning.

“He’s so lucky to have you,” said Minhyuk, making Kihyun frown.

However, before Kihyun could say anything, Minhyuk had turned his heels and walked through the hallway to the building front door, blending with other students that were busy with their own businesses.

Kihyun swore he could hear faint jealousy in Minhyuk’s tone earlier, though he didn’t know why. Kihyun was the one who had to be jealous here, not Minhyuk. Minhyuk now got all Hyunwoo’s attention, stealing it indirectly from him, and Kihyun couldn’t do anything to stop it. Minhyuk should’ve felt bad and guilty, or anything but jealous!

“Weird,” Kihyun muttered before he entered the class. He took a seat in the back row, hoping that the lecturer wouldn’t notice him or give him questions he didn’t know the answers.

He wasn’t even ready to face another hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I’m not really satisfied with this chapter. It’s been nearly two months and I could only give this not-so-amusing chapter to you guys, I am really sorry. I hope the next chapter will be way better than this one! ;;

There was this invisible load weighing his shoulders when he unlocked Kihyun’s apartment door; the load became even heavier when he stepped in and found Hyunwoo in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for them both. If only Hyunwoo wasn’t someone from his past, he would’ve thought of the latter as the sweetest man ever alive, but in his condition, he couldn’t even think of anything.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo smiled when he saw Minhyuk. “I made omelets. Oh, and there’s coffee on the table, go drink it before it gets cold.”

Minhyuk didn’t like coffee. He’d always prefer milk to start his day because even though people said coffee would wake every of your sense, it never happened to him—besides, it was bitter, and it looked like Hyunwoo made him black coffee, something that was usually only drunk by Hoseok. But, he could do nothing but nod in the end, and mutter a soft ‘thank you’.

It felt so awkward sitting at Kihyun’s dining table with a plate of omelet served in front of him. He wanted to eat toasts with a ridiculous load of honey or strawberry jam. He loved having something sweet for breakfast; it made him feel more excited to go through the day. Kihyun, though, was his opposite, and he had to accept that Hyunwoo made breakfast for Kihyun, not for him.

“Who did you meet earlier?” asked Hyunwoo, who now sat across of him.

“Um,” The omelet felt like thorns going down his throat when he heard it; he quickly made up a something to cover the actual answer. “A choir mate. He’s from another class.”

Hyunwoo hummed in return as he continued munching his omelet. There was pregnant pause, making Minhyuk feel more awkward because Hyunwoo seemed to know that he was lying—Hyunwoo always knew, too, back then—but then the tan-skinned male started again.

“It’s getting colder nowadays, quite cold this morning, and you didn’t even wear a sweater to go outside. You could get sick that way, Ki.”

Minhyuk’s cheeks heated, but his chest was in pain. Like it or not, Hyunwoo was still this caring person toward those whom he loved, but the fact that Hyunwoo wouldn’t treat him nicely if he knew the truth somehow saddened him.

“I’ll be okay,” replied Minhyuk. He looked down at his omelet, playing the eggs with his fork without appetite.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Minhyuk always knew that Hyunwoo wasn’t talkative and he should be the one starting the conversation, but he just couldn’t. After what happened between them in the past, he couldn’t be himself in front of this man anymore.

_Of all people, why should Kihyun pick Hyunwoo to be his lover?_

“I’ll get going,” Hyunwoo said after he placed the dirty plates on the sink. “I can’t come over tonight, some college friends asked me to go drink with them.”

Minhyuk nodded, relieved that he finally could get his time alone—he’d needed it since the mess started, but Hyunwoo decided to stay a night, making his brain stop working properly.

“Let’s have lunch together tomorrow, yeah? I’ll pick you up.”

Again, Minhyuk nodded as he followed Hyunwoo to the front door. He smiled forcefully when Hyunwoo ruffled his hair; it felt so weird to be touched by Hyunwoo again, let alone he was so soft, totally different than what he remembered about the latter when they last met (they were fighting badly that time, so Minhyuk couldn’t say that Hyunwoo was entirely a harsh guy because he knew Hyunwoo was soft toward those he loved, but still).

The latter was about to turn his heels—so was Minhyuk—but something halted him. He looked unsure when he opened his mouth and called Kihyun’s name. “Kihyun,”

“Yeah…?” Minhyuk mentally thanked god that he didn’t stutter when answering because, damn, it’d take time until he was used to having people calling him Kihyun instead of his own name.

Hyunwoo’s eyes locked on him for a moment while the owner seemed to battle himself whether he should continue or not. However, in the end, Hyunwoo only smiled and shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “See you tomorrow, Ki.”

And, that was the moment when a pair of Hyunwoo’s thick lips pressed against his.

Minhyuk almost jumped when Hyunwoo kissed him without warning, but Hyunwoo’s toned arm held him around his waist, not letting go until their lips parted. Hyunwoo chuckled softly once he saw how red Minhyuk’s face was, murmuring that the younger acted unusual, but then he left.

Minhyuk hurriedly closed the door and let his body slide down to the floor with heart beating rapidly, _painfully_. It hurt, and he hated that the pain was familiar.

_It’s like the time is turning back, and I should go through the same shit all over again._

Or, maybe, he never got over the shit, even after years.

 

+

 

There were two things that would make Kihyun choke him to death: first, he let Hyunwoo kiss him and, second, he couldn’t even pay attention during every class he had today. He was distracted by the kiss, and, oh, good lord, it was impossible for a literature student to ace science computer classes in one night. Everything in classes was alien; he didn’t understand everything the lecturers said to the point he didn’t even know how to note the lessons today.

It was almost 3 when Minhyuk finally walked out of the last class he had today. He took his phone and rechecked Kihyun’s schedules—they didn’t have choir practice this afternoon and Kihyun seemed free, meant _he_ was free as well. Kihyun wouldn’t contact him at least until an hour later because Minhyuk’s class today ended at 4, so he still had time to do something else (like try harder to forget about the kiss) before meeting the other guy.

He decided to go to the café near college, where he usually came when he had free time after classes. The atmosphere was as nice as always when he arrived, and the familiarity made him a little bit relax—at least he could finally be in a place he knew, not in a strange apartment or alien classes.

He ordered hot chocolate with marshmallows because today was quite chilly. Sitting at the usual table, he exhaled softly. His phone was beeping a couple times, telling him that he got new messages, but he didn’t even want to look at the device. It might be Hoseok, telling him to buy something before go home, but he didn’t really care. He missed Hoseok, of course, but, right now, he just wanted to be alone.

“Your hot chocolate, sir,” The waitress’ cheerful voice made him jolt a little, realizing that he’d been out of mind for a moment while waiting for his order. He smiled and thanked her as she put the cup of the sweet beverage on the table.

Well, despite everything, at least he should enjoy his little time with the hot chocolate and marshmallows—

“It looks good.”

Minhyuk’s ears twitched when he heard the familiar voice. Cold immediately ran down his spine as he slowly raised his head…

… Only to have Hyungwon magically appeared in front of him, sitting like teleportation was the most normal thing ever.

“What the fuck?!” The wizard rolled his eyes when Minhyuk shrieked. “How could—how did you—”

“After what happened to you, I’m amazed that you still have energy left to freak out,” said the wizard. “Calm down, will you? And, please, stop staring at me like I’m a ghost or something.”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon unbelievably.

“Anyway,” Hyungwon continued before Minhyuk could say something that would definitely be not nice to him, “I just wanted to inform you about something.”

Hearing that, Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled. “Is it about the cure? You’ve done making it already? I can go back to my body now?”

The wizard cringed a bit. “Well… no. It’s not that easy. I’ve told you before that it will take time to make it, and I can’t guarantee that it will work. I have all the ingredients, but don’t even think that the first trial will be an instant success.”

Minhyuk slumped into the chair as his hope was gone with Hyungwon’s words. It would take time, yes, Hyungwon had told him back in the shop, how could he think Hyungwon would bring the solution so soon like this?

“So,” The wizard cleared his throat to get Minhyuk’s attention back, “what I wanted to inform you is I’ll be going for a while, and I’ll let Honey stay with you, just in case you need something when I’m not around. The shop will be close until I finish making the cure.”

“Where are you going?”

“To the other side of this world,” Hyungwon smiled—it wasn’t the usual sassy smile; it was a smile that showed how he missed said place, “my _world._ ”

And, when Minhyuk blinked, Hyungwon had disappeared. Instead, Honey the black cat was sitting on the chair where Hyungwon previously took a seat.

(Minhyuk gulped when he remembered that this café didn’t allow their visitors to bring pets inside, but he sat at the secluded corner, so he hoped it would be fine).

“He’s not that nice,” Honey suddenly jumped off of the chair and curled on Minhyuk’s leg, “but he’s responsible enough. He won’t let you stay like this, not when it’s his fault.”

“It will take time, though,” Minhyuk huffed; he stared at the abandoned cup of hot chocolate, which slowly got colder. “He said it with a tone that it would take a very long time to make the cure.”

“It might be true,” said Honey calmly, “but try to have trust in him. It’s not like you have many options, anyway.”

“… Right.”

Honey purred softly before he decided to jump onto Minhyuk’s lap. “For the time being, let’s just be friends until everything is over. You can talk to me anytime; this shortie kid doesn’t seem to have many friends to talk to, so you must be lonely.”

“How could you know Kihyun doesn’t have many friends?”

“Hyungwon had an eye on you two since the time you left the shop yesterday.”

“He spied on us?!”

“Just to make sure you two didn’t do anything stupid,” the cat said while licking his tiny leg. “Every now and then, I’ll be around you and the shortie kid to watch over you two, so you’d better get used to being spied by me.”

Minhyuk looked down at Honey in horror. “Just like putting Kihyun and me in this situation isn’t enough—just like losing our lives isn’t enough, now he sent you only to spy on us?!”

The cat’s eyes stared back at Minhyuk, but then some sounds like cute chuckles came from the tiny creature. “Kidding,” Honey said. “What’s the point on spying on you two? Hyungwon sent me here to be a helper; he was worried, you know—he still is, I believe. I told you he’s not nice, but he’s responsible enough. Oh, well, maybe he’s a bit nice.”

“B-But,” Minhyuk felt kind of annoyed to be tricked (and laughed at) by a talking cat. “How could you know Kihyun doesn’t have many friends, then?”

“Instinct. Who wants to stay close to a grumpy kid like him, you think?”

 _Hyunwoo_ , the name popped suddenly in his mind, bringing the wave of sadness and broken feelings back. _So far, only Hyunwoo._

Honey didn’t say anything even though Minhyuk knew the cat heard his heavy sigh.

It had only been a day and half, and he already felt he wouldn’t manage to spend another day living as Yoo Kihyun.

No, not when Son Hyunwoo was around.


End file.
